Ice Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Ice Man's Stage is set in the middle of a frozen tundra. However, none of the ground is slippery like in the original stage. Amusingly this "frozen wasteland" has many elements of a tropical jungle, such as frozen palm trees being scattered throughout the stage and flocks of Pengs periodically flying through the air. However, this map is most noted for its hidden underside. Falling through chutes in the upper area will take you to an underground lake. Layout The top floor of Ice Man's stage is a wide open frozen jungle, with pipelines, crevasses and icy palm trees scattered throughout it to act as obstacles. There is an E-Tank on a pillar in the middle of a pond to the east. Inside the pond, you can find Flash Bomb, and Ice Slasher near the edge. Above the water, you will find a Junk Shield in one corner, an Air Shooter near the next, with an Ice Wave in between them on the west side of the map. Freeze Cracker sits on the opposite side of the field. A Treble Sentry is sitting on top of raised ledge in the center of the area which has Napalm Bomb at its base. Fall into one of the pits at the corners of the upper plain to fall into a flooded cave. This area is mostly taken up by water, with the only land being around the edges and at the center. A Super Arm, an Air Shooter, and a Rush Coil can be found beneath the water. You can use the Rush Coil to get on top of the center area and acquire a Top Spin. In one of the corners, an Oil Slider and a Beat Support are hidden in a tunnel of ice. To go back to the upper floor, take one of the teleporters located in small inlets in the walls. When you do, you will find Magnet Missile or Knight Crush on either a high alcove to the west or east or a raised platform on the north and south edges respectively. Strategy Although there are plenty of obstacles for foes to get caught on in Ice Man's stage, it can be difficult to frag people with the limited range of Air Shooter or Napalm Bomb. Save these weapons for trapping players in the underground section. Freeze Cracker and Knight Crush are better choices for their range and speed for chasing down opponents outside. Magnet Missile hold promise in such open terrain, but fores will have plenty of cover to hide behind. Ice Wave, although slow, is the most versatile weapon here because it can easily hit players no matter what they hide behind or climb to get away. Modifications V1 to V2 The map received a lot of modifications through the V2 update. First, in the middle of the jungle area, there was an Ice Slasher weapon instead of Treble Sentry. The Junk Shield, Freeze Cracker, and the Ice Slasher near the edge of the lake with the E-Tank pillar were all originally Gemini Laser weapons. In the underground floor, the Super Adaptor located in the icy pass was a simple W-Tank. One of the platform containing a Needle Cannon was so low that players could pick it up with a simple jump. Now, in V2, you'll need to take the teleporters or use some items to reach the Magnet Missile or Needle Cannon platforms. V2 to V3 The holes leading to the cave were widened, and several weapons were moved or replaced with new V3 add-ons. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up Category:Ice Stages